newcharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck
Donald Duck is a cartoon character created in 1934 at Walt Disney Production. Donald is an anthropomorphic white duck with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He typically wears a sailor shirt and cap with a bow tie. Donald is most famous for his semi-intelligible speech and his mischievous and temperamental personality. Along with his friend Mickey Mouse, Donald is one of the most popular Disney characters and was included in 's list of the 50 greatest cartoon characters of all time in 2002. He has appeared in more films than any other Disney character, and is the most published comic book character in the world outside of the superhero genre. Voice actors Donald's first voice was performed by Clarence Nash, who voiced him for 50 years. Nash voiced Donald for the last time in Mickey's Christmas Carol in 1983, making Donald the only character in the film to be voiced by his original voice actor. He did, however, continue to provide Donald's voice for commercials, promos, and other miscellaneous material until his death in 1985. Since Nash's death, Donald's voice has been performed by Disney animator, Tony Anselmo, who was mentored by Nash for the role. Anselmo's first performances as Donald is heard in a 1986 D-TV special, D-TV Valentine on The Disney Channel, and in his first feature film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, in 1988. For the new TV series Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Donald is voiced by voice actor Daniel Ross. New voices * Jimmy Weldon * Frank Welker * Sam Kwasman * Steve Blum * Luba Goy * Red Coffey (sound clips) Children voices * Jason Marsden (version of Young Shere Khan from The Jungle Cubs) * Rob Paulsen (version of Boomer from The Powerpuff Girls) * Cree Summer (version of Numbuh 5 from Codename Kids Next Door) * Grey DeLisle (version of Mandy from The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy) * Janice Kawaye (version of Jenny Wakeman from My Life As A Teenage Robot) * Cathy Cavadini (version of Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls) * Tara Strong (version of Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls) * Elizabeth Daily (version of Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls) * Finty Williams (version of Angelina Ballerina) * Colleen Clinkenbeard (version of Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece) Rivalry with Mickey Mouse Throughout his career, Donald has shown that he's jealous of Mickey and wants his job as Disney's greatest star, similar to the Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck rivalry. Phrases Donald has a few memorable phrases that he occasionally comes out with in certain situations. For example, when he stumbles across other characters in the midst of planning some sort of retaliation or prank, or when things don't go as he'd planned or don't work properly, he often says, "What's the big idea!?". When he has given up on something he's been trying to do, or something he's been hoping will happen, he tends to say, "Aw, phooey!". When he confronts someone who's been antagonizing him or something that's been frustrating him, he likes to exclaim, "So!!". He greets his friend Daisy, and occasionally others, with, "Hiya, toots!". And when he's very excited about something, he usually mutters, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy..." under his breath. Parody Donald Duck characters Category:Characters Category:Donald Duck